plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LegendofNickson/Archive 5
---- reply Hi there Nick Archer, Thanks for your reply & message on my talk page. To reply to your questions: 1. You write that I "want to ask a friend request to me". Sorry, but I'm not completely sure what that means. I'm used to using wikipedia & wiktionary, where the way to communicate about improving content is by leaving messages on each other's talk pages. Is it different here? But I don't mind friend requesting you (I didn't know that was possible on a wiki), I'm happy to do that, or vice versa. As far as spam, I am only interested in improving articles here, I honestly don't have time for anything else. (Though the "spam" label can be subjective, so it could depend on what you consider to be spam.) I hope I'm "messaging you appropriately" and that you don't think I'm spamming your talk page right now. As far as I'm concerned, talk pages are for talking, like we are now. If you consider it inappropriate, please let me know how (or whether) you prefer to be contacted. Or would you prefer for me to reply on my talk page? I am happy to do that, it doesn't make much difference to me either way. To respond to your message on my talk page, I should've phrased my question about "in-game statistics" differently. I guess what I meant is are those statistics purely products of this wiki? Attack trigger (or attack trigger location) is different from "range" (i.e. attack range) as used in this wiki. It means where on the lawn in relation to the plant a zombie (or gravestone) has to appear to make the plant attack (i.e. to trigger the plant's attack). The best distinction I can think of right now is: With something like melon-pult, it damages zombies in 3 lanes but is only triggered by a zombie (or tombstone) appearing in the lane in front of it. Compare this to threepeater, which is triggered by a zombie appearing in any of the 3 lanes of its range. Anyhow, I decided to just start adding the info in the text of articles where it seemed most needed (e.g. melon-pult, threepeater, etc) and not worry about the infobox for now as I really don't have time to try to learn how to do that. I usually use Classic Editor. Best wishes, Philologia (talk) 11:33, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Philologia (talk) 11:55, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Not fair! I should have wroten "its" instead of "his", but whatever. Anyway, if Skyshooter and Mountain Climber can be counterparts despite off zombie's Bullseye trait and Skyshooter without Bullseye (different but similar abilities), why can't Poison Oak and Walrus Rider can be counterparts with different, but similar abilities?NikitaGamer64 (talk) 18:40, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ^3^ Thanks!! A Graalian (talk) i see... ~message made by the same guy that made previous message (in case you are too lazy to check page history) Friends list About my Staff Description Staff Members Re: Re: Staff members testing my wordbubble lel current one pls Lucky dude you're really good at this lucky blover thing. Before you came, I had the most which was only 34. But I wasn't really active after that so I stopped. Since you came, are you my successor? :P I guess you're cool and active everywhere, so can we be best friends considering the fact that you beat me twice to that lucky blover? :P I think that's good! ^*^--A Graalian (talk) K. Good luck partner! ^*^--A Graalian (talk) 16:11, May 20, 2017 (UTC) 10:45, May 29, 2017 (UTC)}} 12:40, May 29, 2017 (UTC)}} "Unused redirect." 08:53, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :( man your profile picture basically describes my life rn. and it will only get worse from here so :P A Graalian (talk) ---- *dies from anxiety Err, tbh, I still have plenty of heroes to draw but k ;----; pls no hurt me IDK what a signature is lololol (talk) 11:08, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Fancyplanty (talk) 23:35, June 9, 2017 (UTC) 07:38, June 16, 2017 (UTC)}} How?